legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Patch Note 20151125
event O The events in Husky Express Shipping has started. O Event NPC Husky is placed in the town of Nottingham. Find and events in the NPC window can be moved automatically to the Huskies. * There are three ingredients needed for the event item exchange. * Shiny coins / Grinding Stone shining / glowing arrowhead three materials can be obtained from the "Hou glitter like moquette" challenges and top the second round of chaos. O the duration of the event is the reverse patch since the fourth week of December until the inspection. # New server O New Server 'Elf Haim "was opened. O server will open after payment to all new users who 'welcome box Haim Elf "Elf who connect to Anaheim for 30 days. * Elf Haim welcome box: 51 The equipment box of the legend of St. legend +4 Castle Equipment Box 4 + 1 + 100 million premium tickets heroes gold O Elf Haim servers only be purchased with Elf Heim package is sold. * Elf Haim package: Premium employment 11th 300 + integer + 3 reverse legend of the mythical box O Elf Costume Box Haim server can only buy A, B is sold. Elf Costume * Heim box A: Sarah kael, since La Citta, Isabella, and the other, velor, Yerevan and choice of 1 * Elf Costume Box Haim B: raguel, the Jury, plastic-mail, the Black Knight, dapeu linen, El Remy, Pokey, Anak be namun, Prince Arthur, Corpus costume choice of 1 O provides a more robust check-compensated continuous attendance. * 3 consecutive days Attendance Reward: 65 Castle Hero tickets / 7 consecutive days Attendance Reward: 5 Legend of the Legendary Heroes 1 ticket + 5-equipment O 24 hour hot buff is applied in two weeks time. * Amount of experience acquired 100% / 100% chance of obtaining the item / amount of gold acquired 100% / Damage increased by 30% # Improved usability O Existing functions are tied to the output type to the Favorites button. O Auto Arrange to automatically place the hero in batch mode in order to attack power button has been added. O You can change the recommended challenge is to understand the new content more easily. O The first game when loading speed access has been improved. O The speed of batch receipt of your friends have been enhanced compensation support. Top o repeat the battle at the end of the vibrating alert has been added to the chaos. This feature can be controlled from the preferences. O You can use the rapid combat ticket at a time. O Press the back button of the battle is the battle of mobile phones is paused. (Excluding some situations, such as the Colosseum or the party battle) O hero, is being fitted equipment also can enhance the runes. # shop O a VIP mark is printed on the product that pays the VIP points. O ended the sale of booster package. O You can buy Orichalcum Ore myth as an integer. Orichalcum Ore can be purchased once a week. * Orichalcum ore can be exchanged for material refined Orichalcum necessary for the evolution of the legendary / mythical blacksmith equipment to communicate with Brooke. * Orichalcum Ore can be obtained at bounty hunting. O You can purchase an integer heart of the mythical dragon. Dragon Heart can be purchased 3 times a month. * Dragon Hearts is a material necessary for the coming of the legendary hero myth or mythology to improve the technology. * Dragon Heart can be obtained in ruins exploration. O New World Legend box The Legend box bundle sales of new world ends, Reverse legend boxes, has started selling bundles of reverse legend box. O Reverse the special package of emergency food meochaeng package, it started selling the myth of Advent limited package. O Employment Hearts director has changed. # attendance check O continuous attendance check function has been added. (Excluding new attendance check) * 3 consecutive days and you can change the desired attendance date from the 7th. * 3 consecutive days Attendance Reward: Hearts 100 pieces / 7 consecutive days Attendance Reward: Hearts 500 pieces * If you will be absent in the middle of a continuous attendance it will be restarted from the beginning. # Heroine and hero O hero can evolve up to eight seasons. O 5, the appearance of the hero was changed six seasons. O hero and experience required of every season, Heroes has been adjusted. 100 levels requires experience necessary to achieve the same as the existing one, up to 90 levels faster growth. O hero in waiting, you can set the reader slot is now a hero. O Low Season technical damage of the heroes has been raised. O technical damage has been changed in accordance with the grid. * Cross column: 100% of the target / destination than 50% → 100% of the target / destination than 70% * Vertical column: Target 100% / 50% → Target other than the target of 100%, 100% non-target # Change Equipment Rules O Inscription system of general equipment will be removed. * Inscription system is a rule of general equipment will change depending on deleted. * Now when the general equipment items acquired 'Inscription technology, up to 10 levels to randomly grant and the number of transactions will also be given at random. O Once determined Inscription no kind of technology can change, you can improve your skills by Rune Inscription strengthened. (Ie, general equipment is also now strengthening rune is available.) O You can now also traded in the auction house equipment rather than the SS or to the Rune reinforced grades. O General equipment can now also enhance the runes. * Standard equipment is rune can strengthen a maximum of 15 levels. * Rune strengthening of general equipment is required for runseuton and gold. (It does not require a rune powder.) O Legend / Active chance to trigger the myth of weapons has been set up to cater exactly to 10% per level. * Existing activate the probability of 3, 8 sections 9 to 10 in this period increased by 5% to 20% level of probability could be designed fatter at a time. # Equipment gap evolution and dimension O The gap dimensions have been reorganized. * In the gap dimension, you can get every other kind of equipment Jin fossils. (Saturday / Sunday dungeon desired selectable) * You can jaedojeon the gap dimension using the Soul Gem. The maximum number that can be increased depending on the day jaedojeon VIP level. O Blacksmith Brook and dialogue can evolve with the legend / myth equipment. * Equipment evolution requires a 'refined Orichalcum' fit 'equipment fossil Jean' and rated for the type of equipment. (To evolve into a tablet 6 6 St. Orichalcum equipment is required.) * Equipment Jinhua City legend / myth grade of equipment is one step up. (EX: 5 → 6 Castle Castle) * Equipment evolution and only a legend / myth stamping equipment more than 15 levels, active technical level, the evolution of the equipment is reduced 2. O Refined Orichalcum can be obtained by purification of the 'Orichalcum Ore "can be obtained from bounty hunting. * Blacksmith Brook Nottingham Village is purified makes exchanged with the Orichalcum Ore Orichalcum. * Refined Orichalcum but also purchase from the store to the essence of the myth can be purchased only once a week. # Medal of courage and bounty hunting O bounty hunting 'Legend' difficulty level has been added. * The Legend Difficulty is supplied to very rare treasure chest Lv.6, this box can be obtained with a low probability of two seasons with the legendary equipment. O Now Kill the boss of the higher difficulty all aid deemed to have the same boss of the lower difficulty level and compensation will be paid at once. Therefore, the top boss can be treated without the need to kill all the bosses now only need treatment. #Myth Raid O Existing reserves were medal in the myth was changed to of the old myths. * Same as the original - Medal of old myths, you can purchase the equipment and the legendary castle 6 6 St. myth equipment. * Nelly mouse to interact with mail by selecting 'antique purchases, you can check the items available for purchase goods from [medal of the old myths. O From now on, a new weekly compensation difficulty of the myth - the myth of medals Lv.2 will be paid. * Medal of the myth Lv.2] from Nelly Ust-mail, you can purchase the equipment box of 15 pieces 2 season 1 star legend. * If you choose to mail conversation with Nelly ridiculous "New Purchase" column, you can see the items available for purchase from myth of medals Lv.2. #Myth Technology and myth Advent O mythical heroes will hold an additional "technical myth 'with existing technology and distinct. 'Myth technology "are existing technologies and has a strong effect in another dimension. O All the legendary hero can be a mythical hero through the "myth Advent. The essence of the myth Advent - special material "Dragon Heart" and the legend is consumed. * Dragon Heart can be obtained in the newly reorganized ruins exploration. * Dragon Heart, but can be purchased in the myth of the constant, the quantity that can be purchased each month is limited. O Advent is a myth has a cooldown of 30 days, it can reduce the cooldown by leaps and bounds in the Advent. # story O new main story just 4 Chapter 5 - Last Day has been released. O The level cap has been removed to all the main story. # Mine scramble O hero participating in the scramble for mining equipment is now enhanced, you can strengthen runes, such as the behavior of transcendence. O The gold reserves of any mining has been increased twice. O The number of junior mining was reduced to a narrow intermediate-highest number of mines increased. O Damage Compensation of mine scramble has been modified to 5-7 percent. (Additional) # Abyss of chaos O the 16th floor boss added. O The ambassador of the 15th floor boss has changed. O The difficulty of the abyss of chaos and compensation has been increased as a whole. # Ruins exploration O I returned to the ruins exploration newly reorganized! Defeat a powerful monster to protect the ruins, you can get a special reward. * You can get a weekly treasure box every time you clear two stages. * Weekly treasure chest can be obtained once a week, regardless of whether initialization or jaedojeon every day. * You will receive a termination compensation in accordance with the exploration at the end of the last recording. O ruins exploration can be a challenge once a day. However, jaedojeon can use the Soul Gem, you can get back to the exit compensation if jaedojeon. (Week treasure chest can not get it back.) Jaedojeon the number that can be increased depending on the day, VIP level. O ruins exploration beating the enemy is prepared sequentially as bounty hunting system, you can participate in a maximum of five heroes in battle at once. O hero died in the ruins exploration that day can not be used anymore in ruins exploration, turn off the equipment, or can not be used as a material for the synthesis is shut down until the ruins exploration. O Each stage of exploration there remains a powerful boss waiting. The defeat in the battle with the boss of the boss is also maintained by HP which can be subsequently reduced attack in the next battle. (Of course, the next day, or if the jaedojeon will be initialized.) O Ruins of special items that can be acquired through exploration "Dragon Heart" is the material needed to descend the legendary hero myth. # Coliseum O Now, if for some reason a duel not have been started will not be reflected in victory and entirely. # Infinity War O medal rewards the courage of the Infinite War has been increased up to three times. O endless war compensation was changed to top-box equipment for two seasons 1 star legend. O Damage Compensation of endless war has been modified to 5-7 percent. (Additional) # Fixed bug O The Ebon Dawn Adriana attack digress issue of ELLE has been fixed. O Portrait of Prince Arthur in the mining and Uriel afterimage is remained a problem has been fixed. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/655278